All I want is for you to notice me
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Story goes through ALL 3 movies. Since she was young Rebecca had a crush on Norington and as she grew it turned to Love. But no matter what she did he never saw her only her sister Elizabeth. What must she do for him to acknowledge her and notice her feelings for him? Rated M for sex & sex situations. Norrington x OC [ON HITAUS]


Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the front of the ship looking out to sea a thick white fog surrounded the ship. As she stood in a light blue dress with white frilly pattern on the end of the arm witch came to her elbows. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bow with three long curls that came to her shoulders.

As she sung to herself the Pirate song Rebecca Elizabeth's younger sister came over. Rebecca had long white hair that came past her shoulders to her elbows along with a fringe whiles her side locks came to her chin she had red eyes. She stood beside her in her green dress her hair down. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

Mr. Gibbs came up an middle aged man with a thick black beard. He wore a small grey hat with a black ribbon wearing a blue jacket a white blouse that was open with matching white trousers. He came up behind Elizabeth gently touching her right shoulder starling her as she spun around to look at him and gasped. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

When Lieutenant James Norrington walked up towards them Rebecca turned around to look at him. Her cheeks heating up as she looked at him he wore a Navy suite also; a dark blue frock unbuttoned over a cream-colored waistcoat both with thick gold lace and buttons. Along with a white cravat tied at the neck with white breeches and stockings.

He wore a black tricorn hat with his brown hair tied up in a pig tail with a black ribbon. He had hazel eye's witch Rebecca could only stare at Norrington smiled at her witch she returned. He looked at Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" but Gibbs pointed at Elizabeth. "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words"

Gibbs slowly walked of towards him, "Consider them marked. On your way" as he looked away from him. Elizabeth looked down at the floor as Rebecca looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs then walked past him muttering to himself, "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even miniature one's" he stopped by the mast and took a quick swig from his brown bottle.

Elizabeth looked up at Norrington, "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate" Rebecca nodded her head at her words. He did a quick smile and walked towards them. "Think again, Miss Swann's. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves –"

He stopped and nodded his head as he continued, "A short drop and a sudden stop" he then smiled and looked down at the two girls. Rebecca looked back at him as he looked back out to sea. Elizabeth looked over at Gibbs who held a thick brown rope around his neck he stick out his tongue. Micking a hanging Elizabeth gasped as she looked back at Norrington.

Weatherby there father walked over to them worried by Norrington words. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters" He wore a long black curly wig that came past his shoulders and a brown hat with a yellow feather. A white cravat and a long red coat.

Along with a dark red waist coat along with matching breeches and stockings. Norrington looked at him with a slight worried look as Weatherby looked down at his daughters. "My apologies, Governor Swann" As he walked off with his hands behind his back Rebecca watched him leave as Elizabeth looked up at Weatherby a huge smile on her face. "Actually, I find it all fascinating"

Weatherby slightly shook his head, "Yes. That's what concerns me" not happy about Elizabeth words. He then walked of Elizabeth looked back out to sea and noticed a white parasol floating through the sea. The small waves pushing it along Elizabeth followed it but it went off into the distance Alice looked the other way her eyes wide as she see's a piece of wooden wreckage with a boy on it in the water.

Elizabeth turned around and shouted as she points into the sea, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" everybody turns around and run to the side. Norrington climbed up onto the side holding onto the ropes. They watched the boy floating through the sea he shouted out to the crew. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard"

All the crew started to run about fetching the stuff as Gibbs jumped up and looked out to see Elizabeth slowly walked along. Rebecca followed her as they brought the boy onto the deck Norrington checked for a pulse. "He's still breathing" Gibbs was still looking out when he spoke, "Mary, Mother of God!" everybody looked out to were he was looking.

As they watched the burning ship die in a sea of orange flames as it slowly sank into the water. Weatherby spoke up, "What happened here?" as Gibbs got down onto the deck. Norrington spoke up as they watched the mast break in half and fall into the sea creating a large loud splash. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed"

Gibbs looked at him, "Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates" Weatherby started to laugh at his words. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident" Elizabeth slowly walked over to the young boy as Norrington walked off shouting out to the crew. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats"

The crew started to low a small wooden dingy boat into the sea as the crew picked up the young boy. Weatherby spoke to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him" she nodded at his words and walked of. Rebecca watched as she did but decided not to go as she watched everybody rush about.

His smile went as Elizabeth slowly walked over to the young boy and bent down to her knees. Norrington and some of his crew rowed out to the destroyed boat as Rebecca and Weathery watched them. She held up her hands to her chest as she watched. Elizabeth slowly and gently stroked some of the boys wet brown hair when he gasped and grabbed her right wrist.

But Elizabeth didn't scream as she smiled at him, "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann" the boy replayed stuttering. "W-W-Will Turner" She titled her head as the boy slowly closed his eyes resting. "I'm watching over you, Will" As she watched him she notices his necklace and reaches out grabbing the golden medallion.

Elizabeth takes it of him gently from around his neck and studies the gold coin it had a grinning skull in the middle smiling showing its teeth. Along with two rings circling the first had Egyptian like shape around it. While the other had triangles with a line and curl on the end attached to a golden chain she looked back at him shocked. "You're a p-pirate" Norrington walked over having returned from there trip, "Has he said anything?" She jolted and turned around hiding the medallion behind her back.

Rebecca walked over to them and stood beside her, "His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." Norrington nodded his head and spoke to his crew, "Take him below" they nodded and gently carried they boy. He then walked of to take care of other business as Elizabeth walked of toward the back of the ship as Rebecca followed.

She looked at her sister, "Where did you get that?" as she looked at the medallion. "That boy had it, William" They got to the end, "So... does that mean he's a pirate?" Elizabeth nodded her head. As she held the coin in her left hand they looked out into the thick white fog both of there eyes widen as they saw a black ship with matching sails. The top one having a skull face with two swords linking over each other Rebecca couldn't believe it, it was a Pirate ship.

**Eight Years Later**

Rebecca was now nine teen years old and had grown into a young women she had grown her hair now to her waist. She still had her fringe and her side locks came to her shoulders she awoke laying on her back. Slowly turning her head right to look at the candle still burning away on its golden holder. She slowly got up and stretched her arms outward.

Pushing of her red quilt cover she got out of her bed wearing a long blue nightie that came to her feet. Walking slowly to her window letting out long loud yawn she push aside the dark blue curtains. Letting out a low hiss as the sun's light hit her eyes she covered her face with her right hand and rubbed her eyes slowly opening them again.

She smiled as she looked out through the glass window and slowly opened them taking in a giant breath of fresh air. She sighed and looked out into the town as people walked about. "Another new day"

Elizabeth's brown eyes snapped out as she awoke from her dream the young women now twenty years old. Had grown into a fine beautiful women her long brown hair had gone wavy over the years that now came to her waist. She awoke on her right side and looked out towards the candle that was still aflame on its golden holder. She reached out placing her middle finger through the small loop.

As she held the long stick she walked towards her bureau drawer opening the first draw. Inside was a white pieces of paper and a stone flower along with a diary she took out all of the items. Placing them on top and pulled out the wooden plank underneath was the golden medallion she has kept from Will. She shut the draw and held it in her right hand.

Rubbing her finger over the top feeling the engravings along her finger she put on the necklace licking the ends together. She then admired herself in the mirror when, *knock knock* Elizabeth jolted out of her daze. She spun around and looked towards the door, "Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?" she quickly hid the medallion in the bodice of her white nightgown.

Quickly grabbed her cream colored robe that had a flower pattern on it and shouted out, "Yes, yes!" Weatherby walked in followed with two maids. He walked inside, "Still abed at this hour?" as the maid opened the brown curtains and windows. Blinding her as the light came through into the room.

"It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you" As Another maid held a gift box and inside was a golden colored gown Elizabeth held it in her hands. "Oh, it's beautiful!" As she looked at the gown.

Weatherby nodded, "Isn't it?" but she stopped and looked at him. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" As she curtsied slightly staring at him staring.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Elizabeth smiled and walked towards her wooden brown privacy screen. He then looked at the maids, "Go on" they nodded and helped out Elizabeth. Weathery then slowly walked towards the window his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today" Elizabeth then through up her white nightgown and rode on top, "The ceremony?" as a smile appeared on his face.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony" Elizabeth popped her head round, "I knew it!" he laugh as she stared at him.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" Weatherby smirked as he spoke, "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" the maids were trying to lace Elizabeth's corset.

Elizabeth let out a low gasp, "It's difficult to say" as the maids tied up the lace on the back. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London" She gritted her teeth as they tightened up the string while another held it together keeping it still.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe" When a male maid appeared and bowed at him. "Milord, you have a visitor" Weatherby nodded and left Elizabeth to it as the maids continued to dress her in her gown. The top had a curved opening to show of her cleavage while the ends came to her elbows.

It had cream colored flowers with leaves the gown itself was a darker golden color. The front had a split witch was a yellow golden fill. Along with a matching hat that was white with a flower design it had a thin frilly string attached to tie under her chin. There was also a elegant golden fan her hair was tied up in a bun with a single string curl on her left side.

She had matching golden earrings along with a golden necklace. To end the gown she had a pair of dark yellow shoes that a flower on them. Once done she thanked the maids and added her make up.

Rebecca however did not get a gift from Weatherby but she didn't mind as she put on her gown that was blue. It had a sliver flower pattern across it she didn't wear a hat but tied her hair up into a braid. Using a yellow ribbon she wore blue shoes with a pink flower she brought along a blue umbrella to keep the sun of her pale white skin.

But she didn't have wore earrings lastly she put on her charm witch she always wore. It was pink in the shape of a love heart it had a hole at the top inside the heart tied up by a pink string. She tied up the end of the strings and put on her make up witch she did herself.

She walked out of her room closing the door behind her. As she looked left she saw Elizabeth closing her door, "Elizabeth" she looked over and smiled. Although Rebecca sensed that she was in pain. As she walked over to her, "Elizabeth are you okay?" but she just smiled at her.

They then walked towards the half oval shaped stairs towards the Main Hall. As they got half way down Elizabeth noticed there guest it was Will. Weatherby noticed them and spoke, "Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning" she just smiled at him.

She was more interested in Will, "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night" as she rushed down the stairs towards them. Rebecca close behind her as they stopped opposite him. Will just stared at her his brown eyes wide as he took her in. "About me?"

Weatherby looked at Elizabeth as she continued. "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" But she ignored him, "About the day we met, do you remember?" as she smiled at him.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Her smile grew as she continued to speak hating the formalities between them. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Will spoke a slight smile on his face. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always"

Elizabeths smile went as she stood while Weatherby looked at her, "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going" he moved forward and reached out towards the parcel. "There you are"

Elizabeth looked at him once more, "Good day, Mr. Turner" Will's eyes slightly wide at her slightly harsh voice. She then walked past him as Weatherby spoke up, "Come along" Rebecca looked back at him smiling.

"Bye Will" Will smiled at her and nodded as they headed toward the carriage waiting outside. They got into the black carriage and Elizabeth looked out of the small window at him. Will watched them go he smiled as he said her name. "Good day... Elizabeth"

As they headed towards the cermoney Rebecca looked at the window lost in thoughts. "_Norrington's getting promoted... that means he going to go up another rank up. He's only got one more left to go"_ Elizabeth looked at her as her cheeks were red she knew who she was thinking about.

Rebecca let out a sigh fogging up the window. _"Norrington... not matter how many times I try he never seems to notice me. He only sees Elizabeth what must I do for him to see me...?_ Why can't he see that I like him or maybe its just a silly crush"

They finally made it to the Ceremony Elizabeth tapped her right shoulder and she jolted out of her skin. She giggled and Rebecca laughed as they got out and headed towards the building.

Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
